


It's a Small World After All

by leighlou247



Series: Peter Quill's Earth Adventures [3]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighlou247/pseuds/leighlou247
Summary: Before he leaves California for New York to find the Avengers, he decides to visit San Francisco. He's out on the street and a man suddenly appears on the roof of a car nearby.





	It's a Small World After All

Before Peter flew all the way across the country from Santa Barbara, California, to New York City, New York, he decided to stop by San Francisco. It was a place his mother admired, and he wanted to see it for himself. He landed on top of a random building, the Milgram Hotel, and decided to take to the streets and wander around town.

He decided to take the inside stairwell down, and he liked it. On the fourth floor there was a group of shady-looking guys entering their apartment with groceries. There was some party going on the third floor. He continued down the stairs and finally reached the ground floor. He walked outside and realized that he had no clue what to do.

After asking a few nice-looking pedestrians, they recommended a few spots to visit, and Peter decided that he was ready to venture forth into San Francisco….

Until he realized he had no Earth money. He got out his phone and dialed a number he knew he would get help from.

_“Hello?”_ The voice on the other end answered.  
“Shawn! It's Peter!”  
 _“I had a feeling you would call soon,”_ he said, a line that he would normally use on a client or on the police. _“What's up?”_  
“I hate to ask this of you, man, but I need cash. I didn't realize it, but I have no American money, and I'm pretty sure the currency exchange doesn't transfer Units to Dollars, and won't anytime soon.”  
 _“Well, uh, where are you?”_  
“San Francisco.”  
He heard Shawn sigh on the other end. _“Well, I could, but Gus and I are working on a case right now, and San Francisco is a long drive from Santa Barbara.”_  
“That's alright man. How long, do you think, until you can get here?”   
_“Few days. Depends on how fast we finish this case. I doubt I can take time off; Lassie, Jules, and Chief Vick are still slightly upset for missing out on the case and not getting in on the details.”_  
Peter sighed. He would have to survive on the Milano’s food until he could get there.  
 _“Do you have, like, a bank account or something? Maybe I could transfer some money?”_ He paused to argue in a hushed tone with someone with him, probably Gus. _“Gus says hi.”_  
“Hi, Gus!” Peter replied. “And no, I don't have a bank account.”  
 _“Yeah, dude, you're gonna have to wait then, unless you could call those agent guys.” (“Or Daisy,” Peter heard Gus say in the background.) “Gus, shush! Anyways, can you call them?”_  
“Nah, I've been borrowing money from him for a while. I can't ask him to keep giving me money, otherwise, he’ll be expecting me to get a job.”  
 _“Yeah, don't want to do that,”_ Shawn replied in a sempathetic tone. _“Can you make it for, like, a week-ish?”_  
“Yeah, I should be able to.”  
 _“Alright. I'll call you if I can't make it. Talk to ya soon.”_  
“Later, dude.”

Peter hung up and sighed. He didn't want to walk all the way to all those places that were recommended to him. Before he could do much more thinking, he heard a slight thunk. He glanced toward the sound, but saw nothing, until a man in a costume of some sort suddenly appeared out of nowhere on top of a nearby car gasping for air.

“No, thanks. No, thanks,” he repeated. He got off of the car, and Peter couldn't help but approach him.

“Hey, man, are you alright?”

“No. Not at all.”

“You need help getting back to… wherever you came from?” Peter asked, throwing a confused glance towards the car he appeared from.

“I live here,” the mystery man said, pointing to the place Peter had just walked out of. “Look, it's a long story, but… who are you?”

“My name’s Peter Quill. Who are you?”

“Scott Lang. Where are you living?” Scott asked him.

“Same place. On the roof.”

“On the roof?” Scott asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, I can't afford to live in here,” Peter said, not understanding Scott’s confusion. “Enough about that though, what just happened there?” Peter asked, pointing at the car.

“I shrank, and I ran for my life, and I ended up there.”

“You shrank?”

“Yeah. But I do not want this. I am putting it back right where I found it.”

Peter shrugged. “That's some pretty useful shit, especially for someone in my former line of work. I used to be a part of a space pirate group called The Rav-”

“Wait a sec. Space pirates? Dude, are you an alien?” Scott asked as they headed inside.

“No, I'm human. Got ‘napped when I was eight. Spend the next twenty-ish years in space, saved the galaxy, and then-” Peter said as they climbed up the stairs.

Scott stopped on the floor with the party. “Hold up. This is crazy. You gotta meet my friends.”

Later, Peter met Scott’s crew- Luis, Dave, and Kurt. He told them the story he told everyone, and they seemed impressed. In return, Luis gave some backstory to himself and Scott, and Peter tried his hardest to follow. Peter got so caught up in the stories, he didn't even catch that it was nighttime, and that Scott had left.

“Hey, where'd Scott go?” Luis asked, noticing his absence first.

“He said he was putting that suit right where he found it,” Peter replied, not too worried about it. If Scott was as good as Luis and the others were saying he was, Scott shouldn't need help.

“Ah, man, he can't do that without us! He’ll be caught!” Luis exclaimed. “He doesn't have nobody to turn the cell phones off, he doesn't have the alarm-thingy, and he doesn't have a getaway car!”

Dave shook his head. “Nah, man. Even if we do get there in time for him to still be there, he gon’ get caught, and I ain't going to prison if I don't have to. Scott ain't no snitch.” He got back to his plate of Belgian waffles, not saying another word. Kurt went back to his computer. Luis just looked bored. Peter was bored too.

“Well, guys, it looks like I'm headed upstairs. If y'all don't hear from Scott, I'm gonna assume he got caught-”

“Oh, no, don't assume, he did get caught,” Dave interjected, his mouth full of waffle.

“Anyways, he got caught, so I'm gonna bust him out later,” he stated, as if it were easy. They all turned to Peter with bewildered looks on their faces.

“Yo man, that was some real great stories you told, but I don't think you can take on San Francisco P.D., man,” Luis said, his tone full of doubt.

“Like, talking tree? No way,” Kurt agreed, nodding.

“Really, Groot is the thing you don't believe? Out of everything, Groot?” Peter asked in disbelief, rolling his eyes. “Not the ancient severed head of a celestial being used as a black market? Okay. But seriously. It all happened, and I can guarantee Scott’s freedom. Unless he’s really evasive and can get away easy.”

“Scott’s good, but he ain't that good.” Luis replied.

“I am,” Peter simply stated. “I think you guys should stay here. I don't have a criminal record on Earth, so I may be less suspicious if I'm alone.”

Kurt shrugged. “Okay. Makes sense. Less jail for me.”

Dave nodded. “Sounds good.”

Luis seemed less eager to be left behind. “Alright. Don't want to get someone outta jail just to be put in myself.”

“I do need a ride, though.”

Dave perked up. “Say no more.”


End file.
